The present invention relates to an improved fifth wheel pin box assembly which incorporates a rubber shear spring.
By way of background, there are in existence numerous types of fifth wheel pin box assemblies wherein a pin on the towed vehicle is inserted into a receptacle on the towing vehicle for coupling the two vehicles. However, insofar as known, prior fifth wheel pin box assemblies did not have any structure associated with them which would permit appreciable cushioned substantially planar or lateral movement which could cushion the connection between the two vehicles.